Sleep tight, my love
by Kiriin
Summary: Friendship can turn into love, even when it's destined to be.


'_Since that is our fate we don't need tears anymore.'_

"Ne, Eric.. Working for the Shinigami dispatch isn't that bad after all, don't you think?"

Eric beamed him a cocky smile, taking up his Death scythe after a job well done. "If you see collecting souls from the death as satisfactory, then I guess it is."

That answer caused Alan to blush slightly, quickly turning his back to the other. "W-Well.. It feels as if we're doing them a last favour."

As expected from Alan, Eric thought. Even though he had one of the crappiest jobs in the world he still saw it as being something positive. He placed his hand flat on the man's shoulder before he squeezed it lightly. "Our job is done here, let's head back."

Alan nodded his head, feeling Eric's warm hand slipping down his back until it lost the touch. He sighed and looked over the roofs of London centre, such a wonderful place. Why did a city this beautiful and pure have to bear such big sins.

But, if it wasn't for those crimes being committed he wouldn't be here. Next to the person he wanted to hold close, have him only for himself.

Shyly he glanced at Eric, who was checking the corpse they were assigned to. Would he even have the slightest clue that he fancied him?

But they were friends, of course they couldn't be more than friends.

"Yo, we're done here. Let's go!"

"Y-Yes!" Alan quickly snapped out of his little mind spiral, hurrying to Eric side.

'_As long as I am by his side, I'm happy.'_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
><em>

Alan sighed as he finally filled out all the forms for the recently collected souls. He'd been working overtime again and it was getting back on him. His exhaustion wasn't a good thing to his fatal illness.

It was a heavy burden, but he'd learnt to live with it up until this very day.

He was about to get up when he felt two familiar arms wrapping around his body. "Isn't it about time you finish up?" The teasing way of talking gave him away, Alan closed his eyes and leaned back.

"You really think I wasn't done already?" He retorted, a small smile playing on his lips.

He knew Eric was grinning by now, and the hand ruffling his hair confirmed that. "Then how about you get up from that chair and take me out for a drink, huh?"

"I'd love to Eric.. But I wanted to call it a night.." He said carefully, looking up at the other.

He received a frown back and suddenly he leaned in, their faces.. No, their lips were so close that Alan could practically feel the other's breath on his slightly puckered lips. "You… You're feeling unwell, Alan?"

"Eh?" Alan's eyes widened, a blush stretching over his face. "N-No, I'm fine! Why would I feel unwell?"

It was like Eric always saw right through him, his liquid green eyes staring right into his deepest lies. Well, it wasn't lying, Alan thought. He just didn't want Eric to worry too much.

"..If you sure about it, we could get some drinks some other time." Eric's arms released him, patting his shoulder soon after. "It's better you get some rest.."

In the end he managed to make the man worried again. Alan got up, standing opposite of the other. "I'll be fine, I'll just go to bed straight away!"

Alan was about to pack up and just go, if Eric didn't hug him from behind. His breath hitched as he felt the other standing so close to him. Sure, they'd hugged a lot of times before, but somehow this felt different from all those previous times.

"Alan, let me stay over tonight.."

"E-Eh?"

He could hear Eric chuckle close to his ear. "Don't ask too much, you can just pretend I'm not there."

That would be a hard task to do so, Alan thought. It was that warmth of Eric's body against him that made him give in. He took a deep breath. "O-Okay.. but I can't really keep you company."

"That's okay, I'll just be there, that's all."

But even just being there would be too much for him..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alan had never invited someone over to his apartment, not even Eric. He quickly hurried forward once they approached the door, taking a quick peek around the door just to check if they wouldn't come into a total mess.

His heart made a jump in relief, luckily he'd been cleaning the day before.

"Something wrong?"

Swiftly he turned around again before opening the door to Eric. "N-Nothing at all! Come in!"

Eric easily made himself at home, like he came in on a daily basis. Alan didn't mind at all, it would've been awkward the other way around.

While he made himself ready for bed, doing his daily routine of washing up and changing, he heard Eric shuffle around the house a bit. Alan only hurried, not wanting the other to suddenly walk in on him.

"Eric, if you want you can sleep in my be-" Alan stopped midway of talking when he entered his living room. He didn't know the other was planning to change in nothing but his dress pants. "D-Don't you want some pyjamas to sleep in?"

But he shook his head. "I'll be fine like this, don't you worry."

"Y-You can sleep on my bed, I'll take the cou-"

"Absolutely not going to happen." Eric immediately interrupted him, taking hold of Alan's shoulders. "You're the one needing the most rest of all."

Slowly it seemed like Eric was leading him to his bedroom, it felt like something that would only happen in dreams, but instead of waking up he was put to sleep.

The sheets slowly covered him up until his chin, blushing he looked up at Eric who looked so serious well tucking him in. Even then he was still as handsome as ever.

"Will you really be okay like this, Eric?" He asked softly as he felt sleep slowly taking over him.

He simply nodded. "Now, get some sleep. You deserved it."

It was like the moment he'd said those last words he started dozing off. The last thing he saw was Eric..

Smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It didn't take long for Alan to fall asleep, to Eric's relief. Soon after he'd sat himself down next to his sleeping best friend, his hand gently threading through his auburn locks.

"I'll watch over you.. Until that day comes when we'll find eternal rest." He whispered, his hand caressing Alan's cheek lightly as he snored.

Just as he thought, Alan looked adorable while sleeping.

Even when he claimed those soft lips he had been longing for for so long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If it hadn't been for that first meeting..

"_Eric Slingby, you will be paired up with… Alan Humphries."_

It where his two big innocent eyes, the nervous expression and the shaking knees that became his light in the darkness.

If it weren't for him, he'd never have found rest in his destiny.

'_Yes, the reason I was born alone.. was to lean close to you.'_


End file.
